Written in the Stars
by meg.symphony
Summary: Sophie Foster is finally graduating from Foxfire! Now she will finally find her place in the elvin world, right? With Fitz and Keefe both pining for her attention, Sophie is trying to organize her hectic life. But with the Neverseen gone, a new rebel group is emerging Will Sophie take her place with the Black Swan or with others? And will Sophie finally find what she was meant for?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Sophie," someone whispered. Sophie opened her eyes. Then immediately rolled over and put her pillow over her face. At the movement, her roommate started screeching.

"SOPHIEEEEEEEEEEEE! It's graduation day! Get up!" Biana yelled. "Do I need to hail your parents?"

"Nooo." Sophie said, but because of the pillow it came out more as a "Ennoo…"

"Soph, you need to get ready. This is the first day of the rest of our lives."

"Bi-an-a, you say that every day. Be original for once."

"But today it's for real! Now GET UP!"

"Fine, I'm up I'm up," Sophie said as she rolled out of bed. Biana dumped a cup of freezing water on her face as Sophie grabbed for Biana. "Get out of here," she said jokingly.

"Uh, I live here too. Come on!" Biana dragged her out of her small bedroom. Sophie thought she wouldn't mind the space, but her room at Havenfield was much better. This room was entirely white and silver, with the exception of pictures that Sophie had projected. There were several of her and her family; Grady, Edaline, and her adopted siblings Almon and Esta. Grady and Edaline had opened up a lot more after they had adopted her, they also adopted the kids after their friends Courtland and Dayse had passed away. But in doing that they had given away of most the animals at their preserve. Now there was only Verdi, their resident T-rex, Dakoda, a beautiful firebird, Hamsterzilla the verminion, and an empty pasture for when Silveny, Grayfell, and their not-so-much-a-baby Mintie came to visit. Grady and Edaline worked closely with the Hekses now, something Sophie never thought possible. There were also pictures of her and her friends, especially ones of her and Keefe, and her and Fitz. In her room, there was also a double bed covered with a silver bedspread embroidered with a unicorn, a dresser and a closet to keep her clothes in, and a Jack-and-Jill bathroom that she shared with Biana. Biana's room was the exact same except for there were lots more of, well, everything. Biana had a lot more clothes, more makeup, and more pictures from her parents Alden and Della, and her brother Fitz. The outer room had a small kitchenette and a living space with chairs, a low table, and an imparter charging station. Everything was either silver or white, the reason Sophie and Biana had made some colorful blankets. Now that Sophie had showed and changed, Biana was carefully drying and fixing her hair with special elixirs that Dex had made.

"Stop fidgeting." Biana said.

"Can I just check my imparter? Almon is probably going crazy!" Sophie's little brother was crazy about her and missed her most of all.

"Fine, this needs to set for a while anyways. Just don't go crazy!" Biana said as Sophie ran/walked away. Sophie grabbed her imparter and saw she had a billion messages.

 **ALMON:** _Hi Sophie! I'm really excited to see you today! Can you come home now?_

 **ALMON:** _Sophie stop sleeping!_

 **ALMON:** _Sophie are you ok?_

 **ALMON:** _Mom is also worried now_

 **MOM:** _Hey beautiful! Are you excited for your last day of school?_

 **DAD:** _Can't wait to see you!_

 **ALMON:** _Silveny just showed up!_

 **KEEFE:** _Hey Foster, you ready to be a real adult?_

 _ **FITZ:**_ _Hi Sophie! I hope you have a good day! I probably won't be able to make it, but Keefe is going to hail me during it and show me what's happening. I'm sorry I can't come, but being and Emissary is a little crazy. I don't know if I will be able to make it to the party either, but please don't hate me. Wow this is coming out all wrong, but I hope you will still like me?  
_ **FITZ:** _Ok ignore that. I'm sorry I won't be able to make it._

 **FITZ:** _Do you hate me?_

 **FITZ:** _I'm sorry_

 **FITZ:** _I'm sorry_

 **FITZ:** _I'm sorry_

 **FITZ:** _I'm sorry_

 **FITZ:** _I'm sorry_

 **FITZ:** _I'm sorry_

 **FITZ:** _I'm sorry_

"Hey Bi, come look at this!" Sophie said after she had replied to everyone except Fitz. "Come help me out."

Biana came running. "Yeah my brother started messaging me to say sorry. He really likes you."

Those words hung between them until Biana said, "Um, your hair?"

"Oh yeah, thanks," Sophie said halfheartedly. They started to walk away, and then they heard the pounding on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! It's and I just want to thank you for reading! Sorry about that cliffhanger (jk ;)) but I was going to go a different way with this, and I had major inspiration right as I was about to post, so I deleted what I had. Mwahahaha! I'm going to have you guys vote if this should be Team Foster-Keefe or Sophitz! Please review and leave your vote! And please give me any suggestions or corrections! That would help a lot. Thanks for reading (again)! Now on to the show!_

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Sophie started to shake as the pounding grew louder. Biana held her close and called, "Who's there?" The door flew open and Keefe, Della, and Edaline, fell through.

"Hey Foster!" Keefe said, as he noticed her. Then he cursed, "Oh sorry. I probably should have had Edaline knock."

"Keefe Cassius Sencen!" Biana yelled. "Don't you remember a thing!" Edaline ran to Sophie and helped her drink one of the elixirs around her neck. Almon and Esta also ran over and were hugging her. "You know about her anxiety!" Biana was still yelling.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" Keefe walked over to Sophie. "Foster, it's okay. The hottie's here." Sophie had calmed down now and rolled her eyes.

"Del, hail Elwin and tell him what happened." Edaline said. Then almost as an afterthought, "You might want to tell Fitz too."

"I think he knows." Della said holding up Sophie's Imparter, that was glowing a teal blue and ringing like there was no tomorrow. She handed it to Sophie. Sophie answered it.

"Soph, are you okay?!" Fitz said before she could get a "hi" out. "I got your transmission. ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Relax, Fitz. I'm fine now. Keefe's loud knocking just brought back those memories." Sophie still had a tough time with Keefe, even though he came back and they had defeated the Neverseen together. Sophie had hit her limit in that last battle and she still struggled with the memories. Her condition was the human equivalent of PTSD and OCD mixed together. Elwin had made some elixirs that "fixed" the damage, but they all knew that it went deeper than that. Edaline worried about her constantly now, and the fact that she had barely seen Sophie all year was even more worrying. Fortunately, this was the one of the only attacks Sophie had had all year.

"Was it the knocking or Keefe in general?" Fitz still struggled with Keefe, but they were on better footing now.

"Just the knocking. I'm better. I promise."

"Okay. I'm sorry I can't come at all today. I kinda got worried when you didn't respond."

"I would have too. And it's fine."

"Well, I have to go. I have, um, Emissary stuff. Um, bye."

"Bye." The imparter clicked off.

"Now are you good to go?" Biana had obviously gotten over Keefe at this point because she was worried about them being ready on time.

"Yeah. Let's go." The next few hours were a flurry of excitement. Getting ready, packing their stuff up, making sure they looked perfect. After Sophie complained that she hadn't had breakfast, Edaline conjured up enough ripplepuffs, mallowmelt, and custard bursts to feed a small army. So naturally they devoured them.

"Thanks Mom, that's way better than breakfast." Sophie mentioned as Della curled her hair. Later, when Edaline conjured up their gowns, Sophie and Biana both flipped. Biana's gown was silver with plenty of ruffles and sparkles. It had a sweetheart neckline with flowers running down the bodice into the folds of the floor-length skirt. The three-quarter length sleeves were sheer, but had flowers matching the ones on the rest of the dress. Biana's hair was silky and fell in gentle waves down her back. Her pristine makeup made her beautiful eyes look bigger. A pair of 4 and ½ inch heels finished the look.

Sophie's dress was also silver. It had sleeves that just fell off her shoulder, a straight neckline, and a floor-length skirt. The bodice had a simple crisscross pattern and a sash tied in a bow in front. The skirt had a layer of sheer fabric over a simple silver base. Sophie's hair was pulled into a bun with curls falling out of it. Her makeup was simple enough to match the dress and she wore silver sandal heels about an inch and a half tall. Sophie only wore her registry pendant and her cognate rings. The rest of her various elixirs were tucked into a small silver purse.

"Sophie, you're stunning!" Biana squealed.

Sophie blushed, "Not as stunning as you."

"Let's go," Keefe said. "Milady's."

They left together, arm in arm. When they got downstairs though, the room that was supposed to be filled with people was empty.


	3. Writer's Block

Hey guys!

Sorry I don't have another chapter for you today. But I do have a story!

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._ There was me! I worked long and tirelessly writing for you guys, but I got a serious case of writers block. I finally got past it about 11:30 last night, or so I thought. It sounded good in the middle of the night, so I went to bed, got up this morning, and it was terrible. So I will keep working and I will have Chapter 3 on Wednesday! (yeah sorry about the cliffhanger) (jk not sorry ;)

Again sorry about this. I'm working as hard as I can, but I have a major test and tons of homework this week too. But I do have a few announcements! I have planned like 5 other fanfics from the same universe! So here they are;

 _Written in the Stars: Fitz's Story-_ This will be from Fitz's point of view during _Written in the Stars._ Super excited for it!

 _Written in the Stars: Keefe and Biana's Story_ -What is REALLY going on between Keefe and Biana (oh tell me if you vote for Keiana or Beefe!)

 _Written in the Stars: Dex's Story_ -So Dex isn't really ever in _Written in the Stars_ , so this will explain his life after Foxfire

 _Written in the Stars_ : Silveny's Story-Okay this one is really for me to write about Silveny, Grayfell, and Mintie(!). Super excited for this one too!

 _Gone Too Soon_ -This will be about Courtland and Dayse Westbrook (Almon and Esta's parents) and will explain how they met, how they met Grady and Edaline, Almon and Esta, etc (fyi this title might change...)

Oh yeah I almost forgot. I thought I'd also show you Sophie and Biana's graduation dresses!

Sophie's dress

Biana's dress

(ok I know Biana's isn't the best quality, but it's a pretty awesome dress)

Again, I'm really sorry about this, but at least you have something to look forward too! I will post on Wednesday, so be ready for a party!


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Again I am so sorry I didn't post on Monday. That was a hectic day and writer's block is [_ insert unspeakable word(s) of your choice here _]. And I am sooooooooo sorry those picures didn't go through! Arrgh! [_ insert unspeakable word(s) of your choice here _]! Okay. I'm done ranting. But my profile picture for the next week is Biana's dress, and then next week I will do Sophie's dress. I think that will let most people see them. Or you can just imagine how perfect they are in your head. ;) One more thing; I know this chapter is really short, and I think that's what I'm going to have to do if I am posting three times a week. (and it was the perfect stopping point, and this chapter covers a few...a long time.) So just stay tuned for more! Thank you all sooooooo much for reading and supporting!_

 _VOTES:_

 _Sophitz: 4 (going strong...)_

 _Team Foster-Keefe: 2 (what the heck you guys!)_

 **CHAPTER THREE**

"I don't understand." Sophie said. Her hands started to shake. "This isn't right. Where are they?" She started to hyperventilate.

Almon ran downstairs. "Soph, it's okay. They had to move it outside remember?"

"No…" Sophie was full out shaking now. She fell, but Keefe caught her. "Keefe," she whispered before she passed out.

 _Four people in long, black cloaks walking away from a crumbling castle; Mr. Forkle laying there, bleeding, dying; Fighting against Keefe; That final battle, that awful final battle; Grady and Edaline, dead; Jolie, blackened and burned, with Brant standing over her laughing; Everyone who sacrificed something for her rethinking their decisions._

 _All of her friends, laying there dead. Suddenly Fitz gasps. "You could have saved us." He goes lifeless again._ The images kept coming. But then she heard a familiar voice. Someone was talking to her. She found the strength to listen closer.

"…I don't know. I mean this could make you come back but…I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. And I could have. If I had just asked my dad sooner, not waited for you to almost die again and…"

Sophie's eyelids fluttered open and she turned her head. A familiar person was sitting there, holding her hand. A _very_ familiar person. And he was still talking, but looking away from her. "Fitz?" she croaked.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey y'alls! I know, I know, but I am updating finally though! I have had some major stuff going on; school, music, the works. But my friend is finally talking to me again after 7 and a half months so I've been catching up and I have had a TON of homework. Words of the wise, do not take an AP class. It is death._

 _Anyways, you probably don't want to hear about my problems. But I have to change my schedule to only Wednesdays. I do post on Wattpad, but it is the same thing, so if you want to reread it. This week my picture is Sophie's graduation dress. It was totally perfect and the model even had blonde hair and brown eyes!_

 _On to the story, I have been getting votes all the time, and Sophitz is winning by a long shot. So SPOILER there is a major Sophitz moment in here. Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me! NOW READ!_

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Fitz turned to her, shocked. "Sophie? I…I thought you were never coming back."

She slightly shook her head. "Fitz, I'll always come back for you. But you brought me back."

Fitz looked relieved, confused, and worried at the same time. "How? How could I bring people back? That's what you do," he said in his crisp accent.

"I heard your voice. That's all I need; you." They gazed into each other's eyes. Then Fitz's hand slipped gently behind her head, pulling her towards him. He gently kissed her. When he pulled away, Sophie placed a hand on his cheek. "Is this what Cognates do?" she said breathlessly.

"I don't care if this is what they do or not." Fitz whispered back. "This is what we do." He kissed her again.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away, but slightly enough that he was still close. "Fitz, you are amazing, but can I talk to my parents now? And I want Elwin to check me out."

He grinned, "Words I thought I'd never hear from Sophie Foster; 'I want Elwin to check me out.' I'll go get your parents." Sophie smiled and fell back on the pillow as Fitz stuck his head out of the room and called to her family. Then she realized that she hadn't moved a lot yet, but she shrugged it off when Grady and Edaline ran in, with Almon and Esta following him.

"Fitz, hail Elwin, tell him she's awake. Oh Sophie, we've been so worried this last week." Edaline said hugging Sophie.

"Week!" she exclaimed. "Like how long?"

"5 days to be exact. We thought we were going to lose you." Grady answered. Sophie noticed that Grady, Edaline, and Fitz all had dark circles under their eyes. "Fitz hasn't left your side since we leaped you back here."

Esta was squirming, so Almon set her down. She toddled over to Sophie's bed. She was almost two (from what Sophie knew) and she was adorable. She had light blonde hair and big, baby blue eyes. Edaline had taken her to get her ears pierced a few months ago, and now she wore small silver earrings. Esta had a precious smile, but that smile was gone now. She looked gravely at Sophie. "So-so okay?"

Sophie smiled. "I'm fine now Esta."

"So-so okay?"

"So-so okay."

Esta broke out into a huge smile. Fitz was standing in the corner, but all the sudden, he turned and walked out of the room. Sophie reached down and picked her up. Esta immediately grabbed Sophie around the neck and squeezed tight.

"Whoa girl!" Sophie said, pulling Esta's arms off her neck. "I love you too, but not too tight!" Esta giggled and squeezed tighter. All the sudden the door banged open. Elwin ran in with Fitz right on his heels.

"Sophie, you need to stop doing this to me! And your parents!" said Elwin, immediately flashing a yellow light around her head. Then he started asking a million questions; how she was doing, if anything hurt, until Sophie stopped him.

"Elwin, I'm fine! Just make sure there's nothing else wrong."

"No, you are not fine Sophie. You almost died three different times over the last few days."


	6. Chapter 6

_Ahhhhhh! Two in one day! I had some time, and I don't know when I can get on again so here you go! P.S. also a Sophitz chapter!_

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

"You're kidding me, right?" Sophie asked, shocked.

Fitz nodded grimly. "Bullhorn curled up next to you about seventy times for the first two days and kept screaming his head off. Just yesterday he curled up next to you again. But this morning he straight out walked out of the room. We were all really worried because none of us knew what that meant."

Edaline jumped in to the conversation. "But Fitz has been really worried about you." Fitz blushed. "He hasn't left your side since five days ago."

Grady chuckled. "I tried to drag him away one night. He fell asleep kneeling on the ground with his head by yours, and I snuck up and tried to pull him away, and he flipped." Fitz blushed even more. "He was kicking and screaming and biting, and then I knew that when Sophie marries him that she will be well taken care of."

"Dad!" Sophie gasped. "First why, and there is no way I'm marrying Fitz." Fitz's smile turned into a frown. She realized her mistake and cursed. "Fitz, I didn't mean ever. I meant I don't want to get married right now. When you live forever, you want to do things when you're still single."

"Except you're not going to live forever Sophie. You've almost died so many times and I can't lose you!" Fitz walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "You're my Cognate, and more than that, you're my best friend. You're the one I want to spend my life with, and…and…" he hugged her tightly and started crying into her shoulder. Sophie held him and stroked his hair.

"Um guys?" Sophie asked everyone in the room, "Can we have a minute?" Everyone else left the room. Fitz stood up and wiped his eyes with his hands.

"I'm sorry Soph, but I can't handle this anymore. I want what my mom and dad have. I want what Grady and Edaline have. I want that security."

"Fitzroy Vacker, you are the last person on Earth that I would ever think would be insecure."

"But I am. It started when my dad's mind broke and I realized that we really are fragile creatures. I knew that that could be me someday and…"

Sophie broke in. "Fitz, stop. You can't go there. You can't let that happen. Besides, I can fix you."

"You can't if you're gone. And you haven't been the same since that day. Sophie, what if you're broken again?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! I know this is REALLY short, but I have not had much time this week. I will post again soon! (crossed fingers)_

 **CHAPTER SIX**

Sophie walked out the doors of Havenfield out onto the green pastures. She took walks every morning now to calm herself down, but Fitz's words still echoed in her mind. _What if I really am broken? What will I do know that Mr. Forkle's gone?_

She kept walking. She knew exactly where she was going; but she stopped. There were horses in one of the luscious, green pastures. No, not horses. _Alicorns_! Sophie started running towards them. "Hey Silveny!"

 _SOPHIE! FRIEND! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I MISSED YOU!_

Sophie finally reached them and smiled when Silveny's voice filled her head. "Hey Silveny, what's up?"

 _AROUND! I MISSED YOU! ARE YOU OKAY!_

"I'm fine. And I missed you too. Hey Mintie!"

A sweet voice replaced Silveny's. _Hi Sophie!_

"How's life for you girly?"

 _Not much! We move a lot! But we got to see Alvin!_

"Really! How's it going with him?"

 _He found another one like us! A girl! Her name is Effie!_

"Fun for him!" All the sudden Silveny broke in.

 _GRANDMA!_


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal"emAHHHHHHHHHHH I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I WENT ALL MIA ON YOU GUYS! School has been insane lately and just ugh. Writing is my therapy right now so be prepared for short cheesy chapters. And I did the unthinkable. Hopefully it will keep you all on your toes. AND FLASHBACK (BOOK SEVEN!) IS COMING OUT AND I"M ALREADY THEORIZING! I have a whole thing dedicated to ranting about it on my Wattpad page. So if you're as excited as me, HAVE FUN WITH IT! Okay read and please comment! *blows kisses* I love you all! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"CHAPTER SEVEN/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Sophie stumbled back into someone. "Whoa girl!" Fitz said as he steadied her. "What's up?" He asked as Sophie took a few deep breaths. He furrowed his brow, "Sophie, what's wrong?'/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Nothing's wrong," she said, still breathing hard. "You just scared me a little."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Oh Soph, I'm sorry. But what made you back up like that?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Alvin's pregnant." She blurted. When he looked confused, she started to explain. "Well not Alvin, but Alvin's wife and you remember Alvin right? Silveny's oldest? Yeah, they found another alicorn! Her name is Effie and she's pregnant, and Silveny's going to be a grandma!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Slow down! Silveny's a grandma?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Yes! She told me that Alvin and Effie will visit soon!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Soph, that's incredible!" he said picking her up and spinning her around. She giggled, and he brought her down and gently kissed her. She put her hands through his hair as he kissed her harder. Time seemed to stop, until they heard a voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Foster! Get off my boy!" they broke apart abruptly, Fitz keeping an arm around her waist, almost protectively. Keefe was leaning against a tree smirking./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""How long have you been there?" Fitz asked icily, eyeing Keefe./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"He shrugged. "Long enough. So, when's the baby due?" Sophie gasped, turning bright red. "Really, seriously. Or is the Fitzer pregnant?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""No one's pregnant, Keefe." Fitz said pulling Sophie closer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Yes someone is. I heard you talking about it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Who's pregnant?" asked Biana as she walked up with Tam and Linh./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Exile you guys! No one's pregnant!" Fitz said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Actually, someone is." All eyes turned to Sophie as she stepped forward, grabbing hold of Fitz's hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""So Foster's going to make the announcement. Or should I say Mrs. Vacker. I actually think you guys should hyphenate: Foster-Vacker!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Sophie rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but Tam broke in first. "How bout you shut it, Keefe?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Stop!" Sophie yelled. "We're not here to fight! So you two," she gestured to Keefe and Tam, "better quit it. NOW."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Keefe sighed. "Fine. But just for you Foster." He winked, "Though I still think it's Foster-Vacker."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Fitz looked like he was getting ready to punch him until Sophie transmitted to him. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Hey calm down, he's just being Keefe./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"And that's his problem. /emFitz severed the connection and started to say something, but Sophie interjected./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Guys, I'll explain. Yes, someone is pregnant. It's Effie." All she got was blank stares until she explained what was going on, again. What followed was a lot of celebration by the girls…and Keefe./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""DUDE this might actually be the best day of my life!" he cheered. "Just more love for me!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Tam rolled his eyes. "Should we actually tell them why we're here?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Bangs boy, this beats anything we could tell them about the Black Swan." The celebration stopped./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Black Swan?" Sophie asked. "As in the group that disbanded years ago?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Only two years, but yes." Tam replied. "And they want em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"you/em to restart it."/p 


End file.
